Penelope Clearwater
"I'm sure we can rough her up a bit." ~ Penelope to Megan and Kayte about Crystal Penelope was the female tribute from District 3 in the 99th Hunger Games, she was an NPC. Depicted as a very snarky, sassy, and rude young girl. She typically tormented the other tributes along with her friends, Kayte and Megan. She was rather weak, despite her attitude. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Penelope, aside from the fact that she grew up with her older sister, somewhere in District 3. She was reaped at an unfortunately young age, and quickly grew sour over the capitol after being reaped. This led her to act rather rebellious and rude, leaving her to be a disliked tribute when it came to the capitols views on her. 99th Hunger Games Penelope was not a very strong tribute. And was rather overlooked from the start for being rebellious and rude. In the tribute parade, she wore an awkward robot-looking outfit that made her and her partner, Malachite look ridiculous. Training Penelope was not seen very often, choosing to spend her time with Kayte and Megan. But when she was in the training centre, she usually watched other tributes and sometimes participated in the survival trainings. Sometime during the training period, she, along with Kayte and Megan, harassed Jason in the common room, causing Jason to develop a hatred towards Penelope in particular, over the other girls. Sometimes she even sought him out to make fun of him. She also tried to attack Crystal, along with her friends, but they were stopped by Luther and Jason. In Penelopes private session, it's possible that she tried to show her knife skills, which were amateur at best, along with some of her smarts, which likely carried her more than her knife skills, as she was beginning to prove to be rather intelligent. She ended up with a score of 5, the highest of her friends, who scored much lower. Interview Penelopes interview was rather bad to say the least. She was already disliked due to her rebellious attitude and snide remarks about the capitol, which she only delivered more of in her interview. This solidified her spot as one of the most disliked tribute in the 99th Hunger Games so far. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Penelope, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 1 Male, Midos, and to the right of the District 5 Male, Ruffian. When the games began, Penelope ran to get a sword, but tripped and fell, rolling into some crates. She managed to dodge a flying spear, that had been thrown by the District 11 Female, Iris. She grabbed a machete that had fallen out of the crate and saw her ally and friend, from District 12, Megan, get brutally murdered by the District 1 Female, Crystallia. She charged, barreling at Crystallia, managing to knock Crystallia over. She went to slash Crystallia with her machete, but was tackled to the ground by the District 7 Male, Jason, who punched her before bringing his axe down on her clavicle, effectively killing her. She placed 21st out of the 24 tributes. Victims * Penelope did not kill any tributes. Popularity * She was overlooked and disliked for almost killing Crystallia, who was a fan favorite upon entering the games.